Stir My Cauldron
by HKBlack
Summary: Remus reflects. Set during Christmas of HBP. Pairings inside. Does contain SLASH. As in boy loves boy. Don't read if that's not your thing.


Summary: Remus reflects. Set during HBP, Christmas.  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Lily/James, Peter/OC  
Rating: T, for mentions of alcohol  
AN: I was rereading HBP when this came to mind. Enjoy!

* * *

Stir My Cauldron

* * *

His tired eyes stared blankly into the blazing fire, as he sat quietly on the floor. Even above the chatter he could hear the familiar tune floating into his ears, conjuring images of years past into the dancing flames…

---

"Oh, come and stir my cauldron, And if you do it right, I'll boil you up some hot strong love, To keep you warm tonight!" Remus laughed as Sirius dipped him. He clutched to the other man's robes as tight as possible, feeling only one arm wrapped around him, the other holding a glass of fire whiskey.

"You're a terrible singer, Sirius Black!" Lily cried from the couch, her arms were wrapped around James who was laughing heartily, and her hands placed so that everyone could see her new engagement ring sparkle in the light. Sirius grinned over at her and lifted Remus up, he spun Remus away from himself and stalked towards her, placing his drink down on the coffee table. Peter's girlfriend, Ramona, giggled and helped Remus regain his balance as Sirius snatched the bride-to-be away from her beau.

"You're just jealous," he retorted, holding her tightly and moving around the room. Lily laughed, tossing her hair back and played along.

"Oh terribly so."

"That's my wife you're dancing with Sirius Black, I'd like to have her back!" James stated from the couch.

"She's not your wife yet, I'm completely entitled to dance with her if I want Prongs," Sirius replied, not taking his eyes away from Lily. Lily laughed.

"Oh James! James help me!"

"Now you're starting to make me jealous," Remus stated, watching Sirius dance with a "struggling" Lily. The chorus started back up and Sirius drowned out the chattering and laughing with his baritone voice.

"Ooooooh Come and stir my cauldron baby! Yeah, and if you do it riiiiight, I'll boil you up some hot strong love, to keeeeep yoooou waaaaaarm toooonight!" he sung in varying tones before letting Lily go and spinning her towards the couch. Laughing she stumbled and landed in James' lap. The song ended and Sirius bowed, picking up his drink.

"Thank you thank you, Remus turn that damned thing down, I appreciate your audience tonight, I'll be here the rest of the year!" he stated to the small groups laughter and smattering of applause as Remus dashed to the radio and turned it down as another song started up.

"And now, if I may, let me propose a toast," Sirius stated, standing in the middle of the room, his glass raised. The others grabbed their glasses and raised them, not bothering to move from their positions on the couches and arm chairs. Remus moved towards Sirius, grabbing his own glass on the way. Sirius grinned and wrapped an arm around him.

"First off a congratulations to James, for finding the right potion to make Lily go stupid and marrying him," laughing filled the room as James nodded enthusiastically and Lily elbowed him in the stomach. Sirius grinned and nodded towards them before continuing.

"But most of all, a toast to family, friends, and love. Without which, we would all have very boring Christmases. Happy Christmas!" A chorus of "Happy Christmas!" filled the room before being silenced as glasses touched lips. Sirius grinned at Remus and swooped down to press a light kiss on his lips before raising his glace again.

"More whiskey!" he called. Laughter filled the air as James, Peter and Remus echoed the call. Lily shook her head and stood.

"Alas, I'm afraid your endless supply has ended," she announced. Sirius groaned.

"You break my heart my dear Lily-Flower," he stated, separating himself from Remus and putting his glass down.

"It's late anyways," Ramona announced, also standing. "I've got to get going, come on Peter." Peter stood.

"She's right, I have to work tomorrow."

"Work?" James cried aghast, pushing himself up and off the couch. "But it's Christmas!"

"Some of us aren't as lucky as you James," Peter said with a shrug. James huffed.

"It's just not right, against every law of nature," he grumbled, holding out his hand to Peter. Peter grasped it and James pulled him into a hug, patting him on the back.

"Good to see you either way, you'll try and get New Years off for us, yeah?" Peter returned the hug before stepping body.

"Of course, of course," he stated nodding. Lily dashed to the tree.

"Well if you have to work tomorrow we won't be seeing you, so here, take this, from the both of us to the two of you," she said lifting a gift and handing it to Ramona.

"Oh Lily you shouldn't have," Ramona protested, taking the gift and hugging. "Thank you so much."

"Oh it's no issue at all," Lily said. The exchanges continued, until everybody said their goodbyes and Ramona and Peter left.

As soon as they were gone Remus started picking up glasses as Sirius went to dispose of the empty bottle of Firewhiskey.

"You two really don't have to do this, you know," Lily stated, bustling around the living room and adjoining kitchen, picking up.

"Oh don't be foolish, Lily," Remus stated.

"It's the least we could do after getting dreadfully drunk and trashing your place," Sirius called from the living room where he and James pushed furniture back into their proper places.

"Don't look a gift horse—"

"In the mouth, I know James Potter," Lily said rolling her eyes and grinning at Remus who placed the last few dishes in the sink.

"The rest of it can be done with a wand, thank you Remus," she stated. Remus nodded and flicked his wand to make the dishes start cleaning themselves.

"Any time Lily." The two walked into the living room where James and Sirius stood admiring their handiwork and finishing off their glasses. Sirius glanced at Remus and smiled.

"Well, I suppose we should get going and head back to the flat," he stated.

"More than likely," Remus replied nodding. Lily glanced at them.

"You will be coming back tomorrow, yes?" she questioned.

"Of course they will Lily, why wouldn't they?" James replied. Remus nodded, moving to the front closet and pulling out their traveling cloaks, scarves, and mittens.

"Safe trip then," Lily said, hugging Remus and kissing each cheek first, then turning to do the same to Sirius.

"Every time my Lady Lily-Flower, and should you come to your senses in the middle of the night, just give a call. Remus and I will be more than happy to rescue you from your evil husband." James cuffed Sirius upside the head before hugging him then Remus.

"We'll see you tomorrow then, yeah?" the two men nodded before stepping outside on the porch, wrapping their scarves around their necks.

"Goodbye!" cried Lily, as James wrapped an arm around her and waved. The two of them waved back before stepping down the stairs and moving to an area where they could safely apparate home.

Once they reached the small enclosure, covered on almost all sides by plants, Sirius grabbed Remus arm, put a finger to his lips and waved his wand to make a cracking noise. The watched carefully as James and Lily went back inside after being assured that their friends had left.

"Sirius, what the hell are you doing?" he whispered harshly. Sirius grinned cheekily at him.

"I wanted to give you something," he replied. Remus glared at him.

"In the freezing cold outside of the Potter's house? Can't this wait until we get home?" he questioned. Sirius shrugged.

"Probably, but I can't wait." He pulled out a small square box as Remus huffed in annoyance.

"Sirius this is dumb, let's—"

"Shut up Remus. Look, I know technically we can't do anything, but who cares right?" Remus stared at Sirius and then down at the box.

"Sirius…" he asked cautiously. Sirius held up his hand.

"Hold on. I just…Look. Seeing James and Lils so happy together…I want to be that happy with you, Remus. So…" he opened the box and Remus gasped as a white gold engagement ring was revealed.

"Sirius you didn't!"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to let the world know you're taken, and it's official, at least between us. Will you?" Remus stared up at Sirius, in shock. He could hear the radio being turned back up in the Potter's house, just barely making it past the walls and to his ears. It was that stupid cauldron song again. He nodded barely.

"Yes," he whispered. Sirius grinned and slipped the ring on to Remus finger and kissed him.

"Let's go home…" he whispered.

---

Remus was pulled out of his thoughts by Harry mentioning an Unbreakable Vow. When Harry was finished, there was silence, except for Celestina's crooning.

_Oh, my poor heart, where has it gone?_

_It's left me for a spell…  
_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review!_  
_


End file.
